


Awkward Dancing and Romancing

by GingerTodgers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Dancing, F/F, Fat positive, House Party, Rare Pairings, chubby millicent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/pseuds/GingerTodgers
Summary: Five songs Millie and Padma danced to at Harry and Draco’s house warming.





	Awkward Dancing and Romancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> Written for Donna as part of the Drarry Discord Rare Pairs fest! I hope you enjoy Padma and Millie's awkwardness.
> 
> Thanks so much to frnklymrshnkly for betaing and all the love to amorette and nova for organising the fest!

**Dizzee Rascal - Dance Wiv Me**

The scream startled Padma and she watched in horror as her plastic cup bounced off the sofa and emptied its content down Dean’s back.

“Fucking hell, Pads!” He leapt up, knocking Seamus off his lap and twisting to see the damage.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” she chanted, digging through her handbag for tissues.

“S’alright, you monster.” He took the tissues, grimacing as he wiped blackcurrant cordial off the back of his neck. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” she said as she Vanished the spilled drink from between the sofa cushions. “Sorry. Just that screaming.”

“Parkinson?” Seamus stepped over to pick a bit of soggy tissue off the back of Dean’s collar. “You’re not the only one she’s scarin’.” He nodded to the area next to the CD player where a few people were exuberantly dancing to Dizzee Rascal.

Pansy Parkinson was in the middle, yelling the lyrics and holding an open bottle above her head. As the three of them watched, the woman she was dancing with reached up and pried the bottle loose from Pansy’s manicured talons.

“Draco’s gonna shit,” Seamus cheerfully decided. “That’s his dad’s best Firewhiskey.”

“Shouldn’t have it within reach at a house party, then.” Dean had finished cleaning himself up and reached over to pull Seamus back down onto the sofa.

“Excuse me,” the woman Parkinson had been dancing with darted over to Padma. “Do you mind keeping an eye on this?” She held out the rescued bottle of Firewhiskey.

“Of course.” Padma juggled the soggy tissues and her handbag to take the bottle. The woman was taller than everyone else in the room and had long silky black hair that reached her waist. “Have we-”

“Millicent!” Pansy bellowed. “Get your glorious arse over here!”

“In a minute!” Millicent called back, smiling at Padma. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Millie! Come and dance with me, come and dance with me,” Pansy chanted along to the music, bumping into one of the other dancers as she staggered.

“Do pipe down, Parky,” Millicent held out a hand. “I’m Millie. You’re Padma, right?”

“Yeah that’s-” Padma was interrupted by another yell as Pansy crashed into the pair of them. The force of it knocked Padma into the arm of the sofa, a steadying hand from Dean the only thing keeping her from  ending up on the floor. Millie wasn’t so lucky and she sat down heavily on the floor with Pansy sprawled across her.

“Apologiesh,” Pansy slurred, a lot less verbally dexterous now that she wasn’t following Dizzee’s lead. “Sorry Millie, sorry.” She patted Millie’s face, her hand missing on the second pat and swiping through the air. “Come on,” she scrambled to her feet, pulling Millie after her. “Dance wiv me.”

“I’m talking to Padma-” Millie started to reply, a peach flush spreading across her cheeks.

“She can come too,” said Pansy, spinning around and grabbing Padma by the arm. Long nails dug into Padma’s underarm fat and she winced, too distracted by the pain to notice that she was being pulled towards the dancers.

“Oh no.” She tried to pull back, bumping into Millie.

“I’m so sorry about this.” Millie’s voice was warm against Padma’s ear. “Best just go along with it.”

“I don’t dance.” Padma looked over her shoulder and up at Millie. She felt the black velvet of Millie’s long dress brush against the backs of her knees.

“Me neither. We can just jump around a bit.” A few more people had joined for the final chorus, and they were now surrounded by shouting and sweaty bodies.

“Alright.” Padma gave a nod, took a deep breath, and jumped. She heard Millie chuckle and a thump as she started jumping too.

Struck by the horrific image of the top of her own head crashing into Millie’s chin, Padma turned so they were facing each other. Millie was sweating, her face was flushed even darker and wisps of hair were sticking to her forehead. She grimaced down at Padma, eyes quickly darting away as the song built.

They really were very close; Padma’s necklace kept flying up to bump against Millie’s stomach with every jump. It would be over soon, Padma reflected as she bent her knees slightly for another jump. What if they spent the rest of the song jumping? Would that be weird? Or would weird be good?

Taking a deep breath and tapping Millie on the forearm to get her attention, Padma schooled her face into serious concentration, bent her knees into an exaggerated squat and then pogoed up into the air. Raising an eyebrow, she leant back as much as she could and gestured that it was Millie’s turn to jump.

With a laugh, Millie bent to jump, landing with such a bang that the CD skipped back a few seconds. Millie’s flustered glance at the speakers made Padma grin and she mimed applause until Millie started smiling back, flipping her long hair over one shoulder.

They carried on like this for the rest of the song. Taking it in turns to do bigger and bigger jumps, followed by much swaggering and hip cocking. A space opened up around them, and Padma caught sight of Dean grinning over as he danced with Seamus. When she looked back the song was over and Millie was already being dragged towards the kitchen by Pansy.

Wandering over to the sofa, Padma collapsed into the soft cushions, fanning herself and wondering whether Millie was going to come back.

**Nelly Furtado - Maneater**

Thanks to Draco’s insistence on a house with multiple bathrooms, Millie didn’t need to worry about a queue of anxious party goers. Which was just as well, because Pansy was nowhere near done. They were in Harry and Draco’s ensuite, with Millie perched on the edge of the bath, rubbing soothing circles into Pansy’s back.

“Poor thing,” she murmured, charming Pansy’s hair into a long plait. “Little idiot.”

“I know, I know.” Pansy stopped retching long enough to cast a baleful look up at Millicent. “M’sorry I interrupted your dance.”

“It’s alright,” Millie lied. There was a bit of white cotton thread caught in Pansy’s hair and Millie concentrated on setting it free. “Messy girl,” she said, showing Pansy the thread.

“That’s me,” Pansy agreed, retching again. “You don’t have to stay here with me Mills. Go and talk to your Patil.”

“Her name is Padma, and she’s not mine.”

“She could be, though.”

“Nope, people don’t belong to people my darling.” Millie mitigated the sting by dropping a kiss onto the top of Pansy’s head.

“You’re defecating.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know...” Pansy tipped her head back. “When a person does the thing.” She flipped her hand back and forth a few times.

“Do you mean deflecting?” Millie laughed. Pansy nodded, a pensive look on her slightly grey face.

“She likes you. Even ol’ drunky Parky could see that.” She tapped the side of her nose and then hiccuped.

“Is that so?” Milly kept one hand on Pansy’s back and used the other to cast Aguamenti on a hand towel. “Here,” she pressed it to the back of Pansy’s neck. “How are you feeling? Ready for a Sober-Up?”

“Absolutely.” Pansy spat into the bowl, then slumped back to sit against the wall while Millie cast the charm. “Thank you. You are very good at putting up with me.”

“Years of practise.” Millie smiled down at her. “You will still see Draco, you know. Except he won’t be slobbing around in that obscene dressing gown and drinking all your tea.”

“Urgh, that dressing gown.” Pansy looked like she was considering turning back to the toilet. “You know Harry once told me that he likes it? Said it matches Draco’s hair.”

“The hair on his bollocks, I presume,” Millie deadpanned, repressing a memory of the crotch skimming Malfoy robe.

“Don’t.” Pansy pulled another face, climbing cautiously to her feet. “Thanks for the charm darling. I’m on the cranberry juice from now on. Shall we go and see what that lovely little Ravenclaw is up to?”

***

Millie and Pansy returned to the front room just in time to see Harry and Draco get into a fight. Padma, Dean and Seamus were still on the sofa, and the dancers had retreated to the edges of the room. Everyone looked ready to start dodging hexes.

“Honestly, Potter. This music sounds like it was written solely to soundtrack tearful masturbation.”

“Piss off, Malfoy.” Harry was doing a very poor job of hiding a smile. “You’re not technically moving in until tomorrow, and until then it’s my house, my music.”

“Is that so,” Draco dropped his voice to a timbre that never meant anything good for anyone, least of all himself. “Well, we’ll just see about that. Pansy,” he called without looking around. One hand pressed over Harry’s heart. “I believe that I am feeling rather peckish.”

“Very well, darling,” Pansy purred, swaying only slightly while she wiggled over to the CD player.

Whatever protest he might have been about to unleash died on Harry’s lips as soon as Draco snapped into a beat-perfect Nelly Furtado routine. By the time Draco was miming along to “move your body around like a nympho” the Boy Who Lived was the Man Who Leered, and the rest of the room was either joining the dancing or making for the door.

Wandering over to the sofa, Millie perched on the arm and smiled down at Padma. The low lighting brought out the copper highlights in her hair. Millie wanted to run her hands through it.

“Not sure that this is a jumping song,” she said, glancing at the dance floor where Draco’s pelvis appeared to have transformed into a snake.

“Yeah, good one,” Padma took a deep swallow from her cup.  “Definitely not jumping.”

“‘S Pansy alright?” Seamus asked, his eyes drifting lazily over Millie’s thighs and belly. She felt herself straighten, pulling at the straps on her dress.

“She’s fine. nothing a quick Sober-Up couldn’t fix.”

“Oh aye, let’s all raise a glass to George Modern-Day-Hero Weasley for coming up with tha’ little gem,” Seamus mimed raising a cup. Padma and Dean joined in.

“You know we could try dancing anyway,” said Padma, staring very intently at something over Millie’s shoulder.

“Alright,” said Millie, suddenly aware of the way her tongue seemed to have doubled in size. “If you want to, that is. I’m not very good.”

“Me neither.” Padma smiled up at Millie. She was so pretty.

“Right, well...” Millie stood, holding out her hand and feeling a thrill down to her toes when Padma kept holding it as they walked over to the dancing.

The thrill quickly disappeared when Millie realised that she had no idea what to do. After a bit she tried to copy what the other dancers  were doing, rolling her shoulders when Pansy did. It felt ridiculous. Looking down, she saw that Padma was frozen, eyes wide.

“Are you alright?” Scared dark eyes looked up at Millicent.

“Um. Yeah?” Padma gave an awkward shimmy that made her look like all her joints had fused. Wincing in sympathy, Millie gave silent thanks that the song was nearly over.

They continued shuffling back and forth, avoiding each others eyes, until the song ended. Mumbling something about getting some fresh air, Padma left the room. She didn’t look back, and there was nothing to suggest that she wanted company.

Sighing, Millie picked her way back over to the sofa. She sat down in Padma’s old spot, returning Dean’s rueful smile.

“Don’t think that went very well,” she said, rubbing a hand over her face.

“No?” he asked. “Didn’t look like it was going badly to me.”

“Well-” Millie realised she didn’t have anything else to say and turned back to watch the dancers. There was no sign of Harry or Draco.

“Hey,” a bony finger prodded her in the side. “Hey.” It was Seamus. Millie glared at his finger until he retracted it, then gestured for him to proceed. “Tha’ sounded a bit like you don’t believe Dean. Bout it going well with Pads.”

“Don’t be a tit,” Dean sighed, reaching forward to press a hand over Seamus’ mouth.

“No, no. I will be heard, Mr Thomas,” Seamus wiggled away. “Padma. Does. Not. Dance.” His face was now very close to Millie; she could smell beer on his breath and considered casting a wandless Mouth Freshening spell before the rest of his words sunk in.

“She said she needed some fresh air.”

“Maybe you need some too?” Seamus was going slightly cross-eyed, but Dean had stopped trying to cover his mouth and was now grinning in an encouraging way.

With another sigh, Millie hoisted herself off the sofa and wandered off to see if Padma had had enough fresh air. Or if she and the fresh air wanted company.

**Blur - Song 2**

She was going to die. She was going to shuffle off this mortal coil in Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter’s garden. They were going to find her body in the morning and of course the ex-Death Eater would be blamed and Draco would be arrested and Harry would have to plead on Draco’s behalf in front of the Wizengamot but no one would believe him because he was in love with Draco and Parvati would probably get really worked up about everything and start a campaign for Draco to get the death sentence and Harry and Draco would have to say goodbye to each other in a dripping cell under the Ministry and then Draco would be killed and it was all because they made the mistake of inviting Padma to their house party, not realising that Padma was a deluded fool who actually thought she could dance with someone like Millicent without making a complete cock out of herself and inadvertently murdering someone.

After the last few hateful bars of Maneater faded, Padma had speed-walked through the kitchen and, spurred on by the sight of her sister snogging Lavender Brown, had escaped to the edge of what Draco was rather grandly calling ‘the terrace.’ It was actually just a bit of haphazard paving that separated the kitchen from the lawn, but this was as far as Padma was willing to risk her new trainers.

A group of smokers were crowded around the kitchen door. She recognised a few of them from the Ministry, including Laura, the ginger canteen manager who always made a point of making Padma’s coffee herself and handed it over with a crooked smile.

Padma was about ninety-five per cent sure that Laura was interested in her, had even managed to rustle up a few half-hearted daydreams of coffee-laced kisses. Now all she could think about was long black hair, soft fingers covered in silver rings and smooth, round shoulders that shook with laughter.

Catching Padma looking, Laura smiled and gestured for her to come over. It would be easy. Well, easier. Definitely easier than trying to crowbar her way into Millie’s sphere. Realising that Laura was starting to look uncertain, Padma pulled her phone out of her handbag and made the ‘just a moment’ gesture.

She pretended to say hello to her imaginary caller, not bothering to do more than move her lips as the music from the party filled the garden. The humiliation of that last dance rushed back and Padma felt her face twist in distress. Shit. Why had she done that? Millie seemed perfectly happy to stay talking on the sofa.

Clutching the phone tighter, Padma half turned away from the house, gazing sightlessly at the garden fence. The contrast between the easy way Millie had floated beside Pansy and the awkward way she was shuffling beside Padma made Padma want to claw her own face off and hurl it into the shrubbery.

Then the kitchen door opened and, as if she'd been  summoned, Millie stepped out, waiting patiently on the step until the smokers has shuffled back to make room for her. Padma gave new, earnest thought to that face-ripping plan as Millie made her way over, smiling.

“Hello I thought I’d- Oh, sorry. You’re on the phone, I should-” She stopped a few feet away from Padma, a questioning look on her face.

“No, no it’s fine, ah, I’ll just... finish up?”

Millie nodded and stood, twisting her silver thumb ring around and around.

“Right,” Padma continued, brain full of tumbleweeds and not much else. “So, goodbye.” It sounded terrible, and she kept the phone pressed to her face for a bit longer, trying to remember how she usually ended calls.

Millie’s dark eyes were fixed on Padma. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, and then, before she could second guess herself, Padma started talking again.

“Yes, goodbye imaginary person who I am pretending to have a phone call with. You’ve been a delight. Ta-ra.” Millie blinked, a slow smile spreading across her face. Padma dropped the phone back into her bag, spending a very long time closing the clasp.

“Good friend of yours?” Millie asked, moving a step closer to Padma.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. One of my best friends.”

“Imaginary friends are wonderful. A lot more accommodating than the real ones.”

“True, true.” Padma still couldn’t bring herself to look up at Millie, choosing instead to watch the group of smokers near the door.

“I’m sorry about the dancing,” Millie continued. “I’m usually one of Pansy’s backing dancers. You know, just hovering around while she does all the twirly, grindy bits.”

“A sound strategy.” Padma felt herself smile. “My favourite kind of dancing is the kind where I sit in another room, ideally in another house, very far away from the dancing and don’t even know that somewhere in the world people are even thinking about dancing.”

“I like that too.” Millie turned to watch the smokers. Her arm brushed against Padma’s. The music inside the house was getting louder.

“Parvati likes dancing,” Padma volunteered. “My sister. She used to do the entire Tamma Tamma Loge routine everyday before school. I think after an entire year of it Hermione was ready to murder her.”

“Why didn’t she?”

“Lavender liked it.” Padma felt herself smile again. “And I think Hermione liked anything that kept Lavender’s attention away from Ron.”

“Ah yes. I rather feel like I missed out on all the Golden Trio Goss down in the dungeons.”

Padma felt her mouth drop slightly open as she realised where she knew Millie from. She was taller, plumper, but-

“The beater. You’re the Slytherin beater.”

“Well... one of them, yes,” said Millie, dark, feathery eyebrows pulling together. “Have you only just realised who I am?”

“No! No, I knew you. I-no, no I did not recognise you,” Padma ruefully conceded, as Millie started laughing at her. “Sorry. I thought you were one of Draco’s artist friends.”

“I’m also one of those. I sculpt.” Millie held up one of her soft, white hands (the soft, white hands that Padma couldn't seem to stop watching) and pointed to a bracelet. It was a thin, silver metal thread wound around a ceramic bead. The bead was glossy-black, reflecting the shine of the silver. “This is one of mine.”

“Do you sell them?”

“It’s just a hobby. So you remembered me from Quidditch?”

“Yes, I used to watch your games until-” biting her tongue sharply, Padma winced. She’d stopped watching Millie’s games when Millie had joined Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad. Spending every spare moment in Ravenclaw tower had quickly made Padma forget about the grumpy Slytherin Beater who hunched her shoulders, picked her spots and flew with brutal precision.

“Hmm,” Millie hummed. The back door opened and a dozen people barrelled out onto the patio. One of them had the CD player, others separated to start casting Sonorous charms around the garden. “I wasn’t very nice back then,” said Millie, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the shouts.

“No.” There wasn’t much else for Padma to say. They stood in silence. Millie opened her mouth a few times but then closed it again. She didn’t look at Padma. More people appeared from the kitchen, including Parvati and Lavender, who came straight over.

“Hullo, hiding?” Parvati’s cheeks were dark and her eyes slightly glassy.

“Yeah, there’s some creep inside who keeps snogging her girlfriend in front of everyone. Clearly an exhibitionist.” It wasn’t a very good comeback, but Padma was distracted by Millie slipping away without a backwards glance, nodding and waving to Pansy across the patio.

“Sounds hot, why don’t you- Wait!” Parvati’s head whipped up as the Sonorus charms kicked in and a “Woohoo” rocked the garden.

“It’s Blur!” Lavender screamed. “We have to dance! Come on!” She grabbed both Padma and Parvati’s hands, towing them into the centre of the impromptu dance floor like a sparkly lilac tugboat towing one very willing ship and one incredibly reluctant one.

Padma stumbled as they reached the centre. Lavender and Parvati immediately snapped into synchronised dance moves, leaving Padma to look for an escape route. Shouts announced the arrival of the rest of the party, adding another dozen people to the tiny patio.

Someone was elbowing Padma in the ribs. Zach Smith’s hair kept flicking into her eyes. She felt someone tread on her foot and stumbled back, colliding with Millie.

“Shit, sorry, sorry. Was that your foot?” Padma tried to step away, but the dancers had already closed in. She was pressed back against Millie again.

“Sorry about this,” Millie bent down to yell in Padma’s ear.

“‘S’alright,” Padma yelled back. “You look like you’re about to Apparate out of here. Which would be a complete betrayal, just so you know.”

“What if I take you with me?”

“Could you really?” Padma was feeling rather breathless, the press of the dancers and the scent of sweat and Millie’s woody perfume wrapping around her.

“Let’s give it a go.” Millie closed her eyes, wrapping one arm firmly around Padma’s shoulders and the other around her waist. With a loud crack, the world spun and slipped away.

**Robyn - With Every Heartbeat**

They landed in Draco and Harry’s ensuite. Which made sense, Millie reflected as she held onto the towel rack and waited to stop feeling nauseous. Being in this bathroom with Pansy was the last time she’d felt even vaguely relaxed, and in moments of stress Millie did tend to regress back to her Hogwarts days.

“Ow.” Padma was leaning against the bathroom door, her face had a grey tinge.

“Are you going to be sick?”

“No.” Padma slowly rocked her head back and forth, eyes still tightly shut. “I hate Side-Alongs.”

“Sorry, did you not want me to do that?” Millie miserably noted that Padma’s cheerful glee at the idea of Apparating off the dancefloor had disappeared. Padma didn’t say anything back but she shook her head again, smiling weakly.

They waited in silence for the nausea to go, Millie cursing herself the entire time for being such a showoff.

“I don’t normally do things like that,” she ventured, once the colour was starting to return to Padma’s cheeks.

“What, rescue idiots?” Padma opened her eyes, blinking at the overhead light. “Are we in a bathroom?”

“Yes. Still Harry and Draco’s house. I was in here with Pansy before coming back to the front room and...” Millie let the sentence slip into silence. Explaining how she used to Apparate straight into the Hogwarts broom shed after every squad meeting was only going to look like a pity plea.

Padma was standing very still, throat working quickly. She looked a bit sick again.

“Are you alright?” Millie took a step forward.

“Don’t.” Padma stepped back, nearly banging off the bathroom door. “Sorry.” she cleared her throat, eyes now making a detailed survey of the rug. “Just, I’m alright. We should go.”

“Are you sure? You seem cross. Is it because of the Side Along? I-”

“It’s not the Side-Along. I’m sorry I asked you to do that. We should go back downstairs.” Padma yanked the bathroom door open, hurrying through the bedroom and down the stairs.

“Padma? Padma, wait.” Millie ran after Padma, absently-mindedly noting that most of the lights had been Noxed. The floating beeswax candles were pools of yellow in the dark hall, light catching at the tips of Padma’s hair as she disappeared into the living room.

Pausing in the doorway to catch her breath, Millie watched as Padma strode purposefully into the centre of the dark room and then stopped. She was breathing heavily, they both were. Padma’s back was turned to Millie, her shoulders slumped as she slowly inhaled and exhaled.

“Sorry about that.” Padma’s voice was brisk, a faint wobble at the end. This must be her coping voice, Millie realised.

“I’m sorry I upset you,” she replied, twisting her rings.

“You didn’t. I’m just being an idiot. Too much to drink, I guess.”

“Really? Is that why you were feeling sick?”

“No. I... hm...” Padma was still looking out of the window. The music from the garden dance floor grew a little louder. “I... I’m just in a funny mood. You don’t have to stay.”

“Is it ok if I do stay, though?”

“No, sorry, yes of course it’s fine,” Padma turned, the flickering candles made her eyes look very big and glassy. “Won’t Pansy be looking for you?”

“Um, no? I don’t think so.”

“Are you...” Padma trailed off, blinking rapidly. “I thought. You’re not together?”

“Me and Pansy?” Millicent laughed a bit louder than she should, relief surging through her. “No, we’re not together. Is that what you thought?” She watched with delight as Padma’s frown smoothed away, replaced by a tentative smile.

“You’re not together?” Padma repeated, taking a step closer. In the garden someone turned the music up again, the half empty bottles on the drinks table began to rattle.

“Do you want to dance with me?” Millie asked, brave and bolstered by Padma’s smile.

“I don’t-”

“I’m not with Pansy,” Millie interrupted, walking forward until they were standing together in the middle of the room. “I’m here. With you. Do you want to dance with me?”

“Yes,” Padma was grinning now, tossing her handbag onto the sofa. “But I’m rubbish.”

“Me too,” Millie smiled, starting to sway as the song changed to With Every Heartbeat. “This is one of my favourite songs.”

“Really?” Padma started swaying too.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

They continued to sway, smiling at each other as the song built.

“Yes,” Millie repeated, stepping closer to Padma. “Good.”

“Very good.”

The ruffle of Padma’s dress was brushing against Millie’s stomach, sending warm ripples through her. She wanted to step closer, to press the two of them together from their toes to their lips.

“Do you-”

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” Padma sounded breathless, her eyes fixed on Millie’s mouth. “I wanted to,” she continued when Millie didn’t immediately answer. “When we were dancing to Dizzee.”

“You should have.” The ruffle brushed against Millie’s belly again, the cotton scratching slightly against the velvet of her dress.

“Can I now?”

“Yes.” Millie would have to remember to be embarrassed at how small and croaky her voice was—at a time in the future when Padma’s lips weren’t slowly brushing against her own.

They stopped swaying, and Millie brought a hand up to cup Padma’s jaw, deepening the kiss as Padma’s arms came up to wrap around her waist. They swapped sighs and open-mouthed kisses, tasting each others smiles as Robyn sang about pain and heartbreak. It was lovely.

And then it was slightly less lovely because Draco and Harry crashed through the door, snogging furiously. Harry’s jumper was pushed up around his armpits and Draco’s shirt was hanging off his shoulders.

“Um...” The music and moans from the doorway drowned out Padma’s tentative protest. Eyes wide with horror, she turned back to Millie. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know.”

“We can’t stay here.”

“No.” Millie’s eyes drifted to Padma’s slightly swollen lips. “I could Apparate us, again.”

“Really?” Padma didn’t look especially thrilled at the option. “What about-”

“Fuck, Potter.”

“Ok, fine.” Padma took a deep breath, eyes locked on Millie. “Do it.”

“Where do you want to go?” Millie took a firmer hold of Padma, forcing herself not to notice the harsh panting that was starting to fill the room.

“Literally anywhere.”

“Okay, hold on.” Millie closed her eyes and felt the magic take hold, desperately hoping that they wouldn’t end up back in Harry and Draco’s ensuite.

**Homecoming - Kanye West**

They landed back outside on the garden patio, narrowly missing Dean and Seamus.

“Alright girls?” Dean grinned, eyes darting down to where Padma’s hands were twisted in the front of Millie’s dress.

“Shit, sorry,” she said, trying to smooth away the wrinkles shed left behind. Only to realise that she was basically just stroking Millie. In the middle of an impromptu dance floor. Surrounded by their friends. All of whom were grinning like a bunch of-

“Hello perverts.” Parvati skipped over. “Discovering the joys of PDA Pads?”

“I’m sorry have we met?” Padma glared. “Aren’t you that girl who was murdered by her own sister?”

Parvati’s reply was thankfully drowned out as the next song started and everyone not already on the dance floor came sprinting over. Finding herself, once again, squashed against Millie, Padma focused on avoiding all eye contact and wishing she was dead.

“Is this okay?” Millie yelled. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at long distance Apparating.”

“It’s fine,” Padma yelled back. “It’s not as bad as it was before,” which was true. The party was thinning out, and while the dance floor was still heaving there was at least room to move around. Not that Padma planned on going anywhere.

“Are you feeling sick again?”

“No, I was ready for it this time.”

“Good.” Millie sounded like she was smiling. “Do you want to make eye contact in a bit?”

“Sorry.” Padma’s eyes snapped back up to Millie’s face.

“No need.” Millie’s hands drifted up to rest on Padma’s shoulders, leaving room for Padma’s arms to wrap around her waist. “You just have very nice eyes.”

“So do you.” They were back to doing that staring, smiling thing again.


End file.
